Perfect
by manywonders543
Summary: ORIGINAL SERIES- Demetri April Kennedy never thought her life could change. but it did and its her dads fault. the question is for the better or for the worse? Read as Demetri struggles with school, boys, girls, dramas, divas, new friends, an older brother who isn't that bad with the ladies, and a boy she cant get out of her mind ( rated T because im full of ideas) plz review!


Perfect

By: _manywondersr543_

_(A/N ) Hiya! So this is my first story! I hope yall like it! Please review if you want me to _

_continue the life of Demetri April Kennedy! xD _

Hi. Demi's the name, don't wear it out. Some people like moving, starting fresh, making new friends. That is, if its not on your birthday. That's right I said it! I Demetri April Kennedy, had moved to San Diego, California. That's right surfing, surfers, beaches, lifeguards, ice cream and fun! WHOOPIE! Not. Let me tell you, I was NOT happy...

_-flashback-_

" _We're WHAT?! " Me and Jeff, my older brother scream. My Dad sighs." Please guys, its not that bad... we're getting a bigger house, and on the beach! " I scoff. " We don't need a beach to be happy! All our friends are here! Its were we've grown up! Its our memories!" " Me can make memories there too! Itll be great! Im going to earn more money, and you can make more friends!" "but dad-" Jeff starts, but my dad cuts him off. " No buts, go start packing we leave in a week." my eyes widen. No. Way. In a week was the most imporntant day of my life. It was my seventeenth birthday._

_-back to reality-_

I got out of the car. I sigh. Its hard to hate when my house is right next to the boardwalk. I look over at Jeff. He looks worn out, so I decide to be a good little sister and grab his bag. He walks in the door, in a trance, up the two flights of stairs and into his new room. I grab my bag and his and start to head into the door. I open the door with my foot and walk inside, heading up the stairs. _Tomorrows going to be a busy day... _I think. I close my door and flop on my bed, sleep overwhelming me. I feel my eyelids droop. And then darkness and quiet.

In the morning my dad shoves Jeff and I out the door. Literally. He PUSHED us out and gave us each fifty bucks. The jerk. Jeff strolls down the drive walk heading for the boardwalk in his sea blue trunks, which now that I think about it goes reslly well with my moms light blue eyes and dads brown shaggy hair. All I have on it my red bikini, shorts, a sweatshirt, with my sun streaked blond hair in a bun, my green eyes a forest. " So, Jeffery? What are we going to do this terrible day?" I say rolling my eyes. He taps his finger on his chin. " Well Dems I believe the first thing we should do on this very hot, terrible day is get ice cream!" I laugh and ruffle his hair. He fixes the mess. "HEY! Hands off the merchandise!" I smile. " Im terribly sorry your highness. Wouldnt want to mess up the lady catcher." He smiles back at me giving me a knowing look. I raise my hands in surrender. We get to the opening for the boardwalk. Its not very... whats the word? Interesting. Its just a gate with a long, long, long wooden boardwalk heading to a row of games and food. At the end you can see where the beach connects to the boardwalk. I look at Jeff, whose eyes are wandering the place. I nudge him. He looks at me questioning me. I nod at the ice cream atnd and his eyes light up. He may be excited on the outside but he just strolls over to the ice cream shop, with his bad boy look on him. I follow him a couple feet behind. That's what we always do. He goes first and I follow behind away because he says I take his _"swagger" _away. I meet him there and I order a vanilla cone with cherry dip. Mmmmm! ( A/N btw that's my FAVORITE ice cream ever! ) I start to eat the ice cream sighing from its deliciousness. Jeff smirks at me and I stick my tongue out at him nose wrinkling at his chocolate ice cream. Thirty minutes later we start to walk around the boardwalk." Pleaaaasssse! Oh please! I REALLY wanna play that one!" Jeff begs me. I roll my eyes and follow him. Hes such a dork. We head over to the ring toss. I give the girl who works the stand a dollar and he gives Jeff some rings. I rolled my eyes as he misses. _This game is so rigged, _I think. I turn to watch some little kids playing tag. One of the kids trip and fall, the others running to a women obviously the kids mom. She walks over to the little boy who fell and squats near him, her mouth moving, softly rubbing his back. My eyes soften. I watched as she helped him stand, holding one arm and on his shoulders. Hes bleeding so she goes over to her other baby's stroller, getting him a band-aid. I feel something nudge me. I look at Jeff with an annoyed look. He gives me a look and I hand him another dollar, rolling my eyes. He smirks and gives the cashier the dollar, winking. She leans on the counter watching him and I cant help thinking, _what a guy. _


End file.
